The Thirtieth Fungal Genetics Conference will be held at the Asilomar Conference Center, March 12-17, 2019. This conference is one of the premiere international meetings for fungal biologists. Approximately 950 US and international scientists and students will attend. Goals of this biennial meeting is to promote the dissemination of the latest research on all aspects of the biology of fungi with a focus on filamentous fungi and to promote communication and collaboration between Medical Mycologists and those working with other fungal systems. This has led to recruitment of mycologists to Medical Mycology. Understanding the biology of fungi and their host interactions is leading to development of new antifungal therapeutics. The Thirtieth FGC will have four plenary sessions, four sets of concurrent sessions, and three poster sessions. The plenary topics are: From model organisms to applied science, Genomes and evolution, Fungal development and signaling, and Fungal communities and interactions with other organisms. The 28 concurrent session topics are: Human pathogenic fungi, Plant pathogenic fungi, Fungal pathogens of organisms other than plants and humans, Host evasion or symbiosis during fungal colonization or pathogenesis, Primary metabolism and metabolic engineering, Secondary metabolism and production of useful metabolites, Biofuels and bioenergy, Fungicides, antifungals, and antifungal resistance, Cell walls and polysaccharides, Fungal cell biology and hyphal growth, Intracellular mobility, traffic and secretion, Fungal dimorphism, Multicellular development, Mating and sexual reproduction, The fungal spore: development, dormancy, and germination, RNA biology, The fungal genome: structure, stability, regulation and evolution, Fungal genetics updated: genome sequences, mutant screens and recombination analysis, Early diverging fungi, Fungal diversity, ecology and evolution, Fungal-bacterial interactions and the microbiome, Circadian rhythms and photobiology, Sensory perception and signal transduction, Fungal stress, Mechanisms of fungal communication: effectors and volatiles, and Cool tools for fungal biology. Six of the sixteen plenary session talks are on medically important fungi and 10 of the 23 concurrent sessions have a significant focus on medical mycology. Other concurrent sessions will include talks on medically relevant fungi. The FGC places a strong emphasis on the participation of young scientists and students, particularly those from underrepresented groups. Many have their first opportunity to present their research at a major international conference. Funds are requested to help defray travel and participation costs of students, postdoctoral researchers and some young scientists, and will be distributed on a need basis.